


To Dream of a Bird

by Sunflowers_And_Mooncakes



Series: Dreams of Birds and Angels [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Background Relationships, Daminette, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Titus did it, Valentine's Day Fic Exchange, background alnino, background chlogami, background lukadrien, its always titus, mari is a strong independent woman but would still like a man, mention of julerose, mention of kimax, soulmate dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowers_And_Mooncakes/pseuds/Sunflowers_And_Mooncakes
Summary: For as long as she could remember, Marinette had been utterly giddy at the prospect of getting to see her soulmate in her dreams that night. She couldn't wait for the days she would be able to see one of their memories. When she turns 8 years old, her dreams begin to be filled with a boy with black hair, tan skin, and a serious gaze.(Marinette's Experiences on the same timeline as To Dream of an Angel)
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Dreams of Birds and Angels [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162811
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168
Collections: miraculous ladybug stories





	To Dream of a Bird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PawsitivelyMiraculous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsitivelyMiraculous/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day @PawsitivelyMiraculous! I was your Valentine for the Maribat fic trade on tumblr hosted by @eat0crow. I worked very hard to produce a fic that I hope you will enjoy.
> 
> I went a little overboard so there are two parts to this fic. This is the first one in the series to be titled "Dreams of Birds and Angels". 
> 
> Once again I hope you enjoy and have a very happy Valentine's Day.

For as long as she could remember, Marinette had been utterly giddy at the prospect of getting to see her soulmate in her dreams that night. As the youngest in her class, she had heard all of the others talk excitedly about the memories from their soulmates they would experience since they turned 8. When her best friend Nino would come over for lunch at the bakery, he would tell her excitedly about the girl with caramel skin and glasses whose face he could never quite remember.

Her parents would also talk often of soulmates. As they tucked her in at night, they would tell her about how they had gained the twin marks they always displayed on their left arms when they first met. Her Papa would tell her about the pretty girl with blue-black hair who moved from across the world, and her Maman would regale tales of the brown-haired boy who worked in a bakery.

On the day of her 8th birthday, Marinette practically rushed her guests out of the apartment as the sun set below the horizon. She leapt into bed as she yelled to her parents that she was 8 now, and she had to see her soulmate right away. Her parents chuckled to each other as they kissed her forehead and turned out the lights.

As she awoke the next morning, the Eurasian girl ruminated about what she had seen. The boy in her dreams had beautiful black hair and tan skin. He had appeared no older than her, yet he wore a serious look and held something like a sword at his side. It was odd, how he behaved nothing like the kids in her class, and yet, something told her he was kinder than he seemed.

She stared out her window as she daydreamed about what he was like. Suddenly, a bird flew by.

 _Oiseau,_ she thought, _that’s what I’ll call you._

Each night, the Eurasian girl would look on as _Oiseau_ had his katana (as she came to learn it was called) practically glued to his side. He was always either fighting someone much older than him in the same dark garb he had always worn, and later in a bright suit where he battled under the cover of the dark.

At some point, her dreams of him had shifted. He was surrounded by new bodies who seemed much less hostile, yet the black-haired boy seemed lost, and so very alone. Sometimes, she would wake up from her visions and weep for her soulmate, who despite his clear shortcomings was just doing what he could to make those around him proud.

As her visions of him changed, so did her own life. She began to take the designs she drew on paper and turn them into real clothes. She made new friends and began to stand up for herself and others. Most importantly, Marinette became the heroine Ladybug. Though unconfident at first, she eventually came into her own. Being Ladybug taught her that there are many reasons people fight; not all are malicious. Many a time she wondered if her soulmate was like her, fighting in a war they had never wanted to be a part of, but had to for the betterment of those around them.

At the age of 18, she, Chat Noir, along with the help of Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Viperion, and Ryuko ended Hawkmoth’s reign of terror once and for all.

When the villain was revealed as Gabriel Agreste, the whole team was shocked, though none more than Chat Noir. When the older man explained was after the miraculous, Ladybug chose to heal the ailing Mrs. Agreste. After careful consideration, the team agreed to absolve Gabriel of his crimes so long as he put his efforts into charitable works for the community.

Throughout the years, Marinette watched as her friends met their soulmates and received their marks. Many of her classmates had ended up with each other. Juleka and Rose who met when they were 9, and Kim and Max who met when they were 10. At 13, she watched as Nino found his soulmate in Alya on the first day of school. It was amazing watching the two begin to glow as the beautiful portrait of a fox wrapped around a turtle appeared on their right forearms.

Later down the line, Adrien found his soulmate in Juleka’s brother Luka, and even Chloe, who had been nicer in recent years, met her soulmate, who turned out to be the renowned fencer Tsurugi Kagami.

The blue-eyed girl was deeply saddened by not having yet her soulmate. Even when Tikki reassured her that they would meet, she couldn’t help but feel left out as all her friends and teammates found their other half.

That was when the girl decided it was time for a change of scenery. She couldn’t spend all her life waiting around for a soulmate who may never get to meet. Thus, Marinette packed her bags and the Miracle Box to head somewhere she could make herself useful. After careful research and planning, Marinette and the kwami decided on the place that could use a little balancing.

After a day of settling into the Gotham hotel, the Parisian native was feeling insanely restless. The kwami had been right when they said this city needed help. She could feel the destruction pressing down on her since she got off the plane. Being stuck inside the hotel room as she planned her next course of action was becoming suffocating.

Just when Marinette felt ready to scream, Tikki suggested she go for a walk in the nearby park to be around a bit more creation energy. The young designer jumped at the chance to get outside and threw on a baby pink sundress and her purse with Tikki tucked safely inside, before practically racing out the door.

The park by the hotel seemed more full of life than anywhere else in Gotham. The sign posted at the entrance made mention that the area was cared for by Poison Ivy herself. Marinette supposed it made sense that the woman’s domain would have lots of plant life.

Suddenly, a dog’s bark snapped the ladybug heroine out of her thoughts. She whipped her head around to see a Great Dane bounding towards her. She bent down as he sniffed her legs and began petting his head softly.  
  
“Titus!” she heard someone call. She looked up to see a man jogging towards her and the dog.

“Titus, huh,” she smiled to herself as she glanced back at the dog.

“I apologize, miss,” he said, lowering himself to be at her and Titus’ level. He placed his hand on the dog’s head, bumping her own slightly. “He usually doesn’t go running off towards strangers…”  
  
Marinette could feel his gaze on her as he trailed off. She turned her head towards him. Blue met green, and almost instantly her eyes widened. She knew that face. It was the face of her _oiseau._ The one she had been seeing since she was 8 years old. It was like the fog had been lifted in her mind, and the faceless boy who once filled her dreams was now able to be remembered in striking detail.

Taking a moment to center herself, the Eurasian girl took note of the man in front of her. He was quite handsome. She had always thought his looks charming (from what she was able to recall anyway), but now, really seeing him for the first time, was a completely different experience. His black hair was swept back as it always had been, and his skin was the same tan shade. Now, however, she could see the sharpness of his nose, the slight dimple next to his mouth, and his deep green eyes that seemed to hold more secrets than even she, who had seen part of his memories, may ever know.

“Miss?” the boy called, pulling her from her thoughts once again.

“Yes?”

He gestured down at the backs of their hands as they rested on the dog. There sat matching images of a robin flying after a ladybug.

She from the marks to him in shock.  
  
“It would appear that we are soulmates,” he said plainly as he stood back up from the ground.

Marinette stood as well and tried to gather herself. “It appears so,” she responded with a nervous smile.

“I’m Marinette,” she held her hand out for him to shake it.

After a moment’s hesitation, he took it. “My name is Damian.”

“Well, Damian,” she smiled brightly at him. “would you like to go on a walk and get to know each other?”

He gave her a soft look back. “I certainly would.” 


End file.
